ferryboatfredfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferry Boat Fred Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the Ferry Boat Fred Wikia! This wiki strives to be friendly for all ages, so please whether your registered or unregistered, please take a look at our rules General Rules # Anon editing is prohibited, any anon caught editing will have their I.P blocked forever. # You must be 13 years of age or over to use this wiki, anyone underage will be blocked until they turn 13. # No swearing. # No dissing anyone, including yourself. # No saying Ferry Boat Fred is for babies, it's for everyone. # NO VANDALISM. # Edit only YOUR userpage and no one else's unless you have their permission. # No Mini-modding, if you see a user breaking a rule, tell and admin and let them take care of the problem. # Sarcastic attitudes, unless properly executed, are not accepted. (An example of badly executed sarcasm: "Don't know me? Then too bad. I'm not worth looking up.") # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # No spam on the pages, any spammers will be blocked forever and spam undone. # Not reading the rules is not an excuse for breaking them. All users here are required to read and obey these rules. Image Rules # All Images uploaded here must pertain to Fred. Any non Fred images uploaded will be deleted and the uploader blocked for a minimum of 3 days. # All images must be named right. If its an episode image, then it needs to be named for example FGTTD12. Any misnamed images will be deleted and the uploader given a warning. Chat Rules # No swearing/inappropriate topics/random rubbish in main chat or PM # No role play or games discussions allowed. # Keep non Fred related topics to a minimum. Talk Page/Message Wall Rules # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all comments with four tildes ( ). # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of editing. Grammar Rules # Since this show is Australian, only Australian spellings are to be used, e.g. Favourite instead of Favorite. Any one caught adding any other form of English, including general misspellings and flawed grammar will be issued a strike. # Use proper capitalization, tense and spelling. Category:Site administration Category:Help